1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disposable toilet bowl liner and more particularly pertains to a new flushable bowl protecting liner for reducing the need for manual cleaning by providing a barrier between the bowl of the toilet and solid waste.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of disposable toilet bowl liner is known in the prior art. More specifically, disposable toilet bowl liner heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,289, that teaches a variety of designs for dispenser for paper products, which includes toilet seat covers. The patent does not teach the use of bowl liners to enclose solid waste.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,237 teaches a disposable toilet seat cover. The patent does not teach the use of bowl liners to enclose solid waste.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,092 teaches a child""s training toilet with a disposable liner. The liner designed to be used with a dry or non-flushing toilet. The patent does not teach the use of a liner designed for use in conjunction with a standard flush toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,811 teaches a drain liner for improving the visual appearance of a drain. The patent does not teach a disposable or flushable liner that would be replaced with every use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,929 teaches a covering for a toilet seat and external portion of the toilet bowl. The patent does not teach the use of bowl liners to enclose solid waste.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,396 teaches a material film that maintains its"" strength and integrity when in use but disperses when placed in contact with water. Although the material could be used in conjunction with the invention the patent does not teach a physical design for a toilet bowl barrier that deforms into a shape for enclosing solid waste to prevent contact with the toilet bowl.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new flushable bowl protecting liner. The flushable bowl protecting liner according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing the need for manual cleaning by providing a barrier between the bowl of the toilet and solid waste.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of disposable toilet bowl liner now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new flushable bowl protecting liner construction wherein the same can be utilized for reducing the need for manual cleaning by providing a barrier between the bowl of the toilet and solid waste.
To attain these benefits, the present invention generally comprises a material shield designed to be placed into the toilet bowl that would enclose solid waste to prevent contact between the solid waste and the bowl.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention